Seapaw's Redemption
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: We all know Seabreeze, warrior of ThunderClan, Stealthfire's mentor and Thornstar's mate. We also know about her affair with Crowstar as an apprentice. But we don't know how it transpired and made her into the wise and loyal she cat she is now. This is Seabreeze's story. (Prequel to Stealth's Fire)
1. Allegiance

**ThunderClan Allegiance,** 10/23/16 - 10/24/16

 **Leader: Hollowstar** \- black tom with white patches

 **Deputy: Thornblaze** \- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: **Jaypaw**

 **Medicine cat:** **Darkheart** \- very dark grey, almost black she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: **Palepaw**

 **Warriors (toms and she cats not nursing or expecting kits)**

 **Silverlight - silver tabby she cat**

 **Frogpelt - dusty yellow tom**

Apprentice: **Mousepaw**

 **Mooneye - blue grey tom with cloudy, light blue eyes, blind**

Apprentice: **Seapaw**

 **Swiftclaw - black and white tom**

 **Fallencloud - dusky brown she cat**

Apprentice: **Brightpaw**

 **Dapplepelt - brown, orange and white she cat**

 **Stormfoot - blue grey tom**

 **Crowtail - black tabby tom with blue eyes**

Apprentice: **Skypaw**

 **Reedfeather - bright red she cat**

Apprentice: **Volepaw**

 **Gorseheart - grey tabby tom, Seapaw and Jaypaw's father**

 **Fernfoot - pale grey she cat with dark grey paws, Seapaw and Jaypaw's mother**

 **Snowspirit - fluffy, small white she cat with amber eyes**

 **Sparrowflight - oddly deep blue furred tom with blue eyes**

 **Beetleclaw - black tom with amber eyes**

Apprentice: **Leopardpaw**

 **Amberflower - bright ginger she cat with pale green eyes**

 **Icefoot - pure white she cat with blue eyes**

 **Nightheart - jet black tom with dark ginger paws and yellow eyes**

 **Bluewing - blue grey she cat with blue eyes**

 **Rockfall - solid grey tom with dark green eyes**

 **Hawkstorm - bright ginger she cat with amber eyes and white chest and paws**

 **Eaglecry - dark brown tabby she cat with white muzzle and tail tip, and green eyes**

 **Bloomwhisker - tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes**

 **Bramblefang - brown tabby tom with black, huge paws and amber eyes**

Apprentice: **Honeypaw**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Palepaw** \- very light brown she cat with darker tabby stripes, medicine cat apprentice

 **Seapaw** \- light silver tabby she cat with mint green eyes

 **Jaypaw** \- blue grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Volepaw** \- dark brown tabby tom

 **Skypaw** \- grey she cat with white splotches

 **Mousepaw** \- dark grey tom with black spots on his spine

 **Brightpaw** \- golden she cat with bright amber eyes

 **Leopardpaw** \- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Honeypaw** \- cream brown she cat with blue eyes

* * *

 **I promised myself to write this book after** _ **The Unwanted**_ **was finished, but I changed my mind. Besides, this will be a side thing whenever I'm not writing my other two stories.**

 **Just a quick tip: This story contains spoilers to** _ **Stealth's Fire**_ **, Book 1. May I suggest you read it BEFORE reading this story. But if you wanna read this still, go right ahead. Just don't give out the spoilers to first time readers to** _ **Stealth's Fire**_ **.**

 **Seriously. Don't do it, don't be that dude. Also updates might be slow. Until then, enjoy the list of cats! ^^ ~ Kyubi**


	2. 1, Sea of Paw

Chapter 1

" **Sea of Paw."**

10/23/16 - 10/24/16

* * *

 _Late summer of August evening. Crickets_ echoed in the pinkish, orange hued sky. A great horned owl watches a mouse hunt for food. The owl swooped down and caught the mouse with its talons.

" _Let that go!"_

A silver tabby leaped from a tree branch and jumped on the owl's back. With an angry hoot, the owl thrashed his wings and dropped his prey, and a blue grey she cat swiped it.

The Great Horned owl threw the silver she cat and scored a scar on her flank as both she cats disappeared into the brambles. The Great Horned owl gave up on hunting and flew away from the two she cats' hiding place.

"You are _insane!"_ The silver she cat hissed at the blue one. "The next time you decide to jump a huge bird, Jaypaw, you can jump them instead of tricking me!"

"If memory serves, Seapaw, _you_ decided to climb the tree - willingly."

Seapaw huffs. Jaypaw grabs the mouse in her jaws and padded to camp with Seapaw on her heels.

* * *

The ThunderClan cats were finishing their chores when Jaypaw suddenly halted, and Seapaw bumped into Jaypaw's hindquarters.

"What are-?!" Seapaw pauses when she sees Mooneye stalking toward her.

"Good luck ~!" Jaypaw quickly leaves when Mooneye stops in front of Seapaw.

"Where have you been? I told you and Jaypaw to look for a simple mouse around sun high and it's almost moon high!"

"The mice were hiding."

"Really?" Mooneye said sarcastically. "Because I could've sworn I smelled Leopardpaw and Brightpaw bring in plenty of mice while you and your sister were fooling around."

Seapaw bristles her fur at the mention of the two older apprentices, but Mooneye kept going on, "It's been two moons since your apprenticeship. I need to know that you're taking this seriously, otherwise Palepaw will receive her name before you do."

"... I promise." Seapaw knew that Mooneye was blind, so not many cats trust his abilities to train an apprentice who could see.

 _He still shouldn't reprimand me like that. I know what I'm doing._

* * *

The next day, Seapaw found Jaypaw's nest empty. She slowly leaves the apprentices den and shook her short pelt free of debris.

She saw Snowspirit and Sparrowflight leaving the camp together.

"Watch the thorns!" The voice of Beetleclaw caught her attention. His mate Amberflower was reinforcing the nursery outside walls with brambles and sticks.

And the bright ginger she cat gave Beetleclaw an exasperated look.

"I'm fine, honestly you worry too much."

"There aren't any queens in the nursery right now, you don't have to do this."

"You never know," Amberflower stated. "It could happen some day and I'd feel better if the queens knew that they're safe."

Seapaw looks for Mooneye and found him near the fresh kill pile with Nightheart.

"Hey, Mooneye, do you want some see food?" Nightheart asks, preparing to eat a squirrel. Mooneye gave the jet black tom and glare in his sightless eyes.

"If you can't tell by now I _can't_ see my own nose."

"Nightheart!" Icefoot called from the thorn barrier. "Leave Mooneye alone, Thornblaze wants us to patrol RiverClan today."

Nightheart waved his tail nonchalantly. "Oh, Mooneye and _I_ were just kidding around. Right?"

Mooneye continued to glare at Nightheart. Several heartbeats passed until Nightheart became intimidated by the grouchy blind tom.

"Coming, love muffin!"

Seapaw watches Nightheart scamper toward Icefoot and vanish from sight. She also spotted a grey tabby tom who was talking with Hollowstar. She skips to the tabby and chirps, "Hi, Daddy!"

The grey tabby stiffened and glanced at her.

"Seapaw."

"What are you and Hollowstar talking about, Gorseheart?"

Gorseheart bit back a sigh of annoyance and replied, "Warrior business."

"What kind?"

" _Private."_ Gorseheart dips his head to Hollowstar and quickly left for patrol. Seapaw's mother, Fernfoot, gave Gorseheart an icy glare.

… _Maybe he ate something bad?_

At least that's what Seapaw hoped. Hollowstar gave her a sympathetic look and nudged her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell Mooneye that he's leading the patrol on WindClan? You'll finally get to see WindClan territory."

Seapaw brightened up and went to tell Mooneye.

* * *

"Why are we letting a _blind cat_ lead the patrol?"

Seapaw wrinkled her nose at the sound of Leopardpaw's voice. Luckily Beetleclaw hushed him before Mooneye could turn around and cuff him. To this day, Seapaw doesn't believe that Thornblaze, a calm, strong and wise deputy, is the brother of the hot headed Leopardpaw.

 _Honestly, he's nothing but a loud mouthed bully._

The patrol consisting of Mooneye, Seapaw, Leopardpaw, Beetleclaw, Bluewing and Fernfoot, they reach WindClan territory.

Seapaw looks at the wide, open moorland and feels the wind pull on her fur. She sees a golden shape running toward the patrol.

"Mooneye!" She hissed, unsheathing her claws. Mooneye whipped his head to the light silver she cat.

"Put your claws back!"

Seapaw winced, but obediently put her claws back. A dark gold tom, possibly an apprentice, shouted, "Get off our territory, mouse hearts!"

" _Excuse me?!"_ Leopardpaw snarled. Beetleclaw quickly ceased Leopardpaw's scruff and held him back while a brown tom, possibly the WindClan tom's mentor, caught up and stood in front of the dark gold tom.

"Stand down, Lionpaw. They're on their side of the border."

Mooneye dips his head to the brown tom. "Greetings, Branchstar. Is this little guy your apprentice?"

Lionpaw growled in offense until Branchstar hissed at him, and looked at Mooneye.

"Unfortunately his real mentor is sick. I'm only standing in temporarily for my son."

 _They're related?_ Seapaw notices Lionpaw glaring at Branchstar with unguarded hatred.

 _They don't like each other very much, but then again Gorseheart doesn't look at me much, either._

Seapaw felt her heart reach out to Lionpaw. The WindClan apprentice looks at Seapaw and fluffed his fur up.

"What are you looking at?!"

Seapaw recoiled as if Lionpaw struck her. Mooneye coughed.

"We should get going now. Do you have a message for Hollowstar?"

"Not until the Gathering." Branchstar said. He roughly nudges Lionpaw around to the moorlands. Lionpaw glared over his shoulder to the ThunderClan cats.

"That apprentice is a paw full." Mooneye commented.

"Still, we should be grateful that a fight didn't start out." Bluewing put in, and Beetleclaw glared at Leopardpaw. Seapaw suddenly felt fur brush her side and Fernfoot was looking over her pelt.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Did that WindClan cat hurt you?"

"She's with me, she didn't get hurt." Mooneye retorted.

Fernfoot glared at Mooneye. "That hardly matters coming from someone who can't _see!"_

Seapaw tensed when she feels the temper flare from her mother and mentor. Bluewing stepped in. "Seapaw is fine. Mooneye is a capable warrior and won't let anything happen to her, Fernfoot."

Seapaw allowed herself to breath out. She was thankful for Bluewing's calm assertive nature. Fernfoot still looked like she wanted to argue while Mooneye kept padding ahead, tail lashing.

* * *

That night, Seapaw felt her nest shake as she found Jaypaw face to face with her.

"Is it true that you ran into Branchstar?"

"Yes…"

"That is so cool! You got to meet WindClan's leader! What did he look like?"

"He had brown fur."

"Would you two hush up?!" Leopardpaw hissed. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Jaypaw glared at the bigger tom. "Then try harder!" Jaypaw looks at Seapaw eagerly.

"What else happen?"

Sighing, Seapaw quietly tells Jaypaw what happened. Jaypaw was satisfied with the answer and fell asleep. Seapaw wished she could share Jaypaw's energy when she was with Mooneye.

 _Then maybe Fernfoot would stop being so protective, and maybe Gorseheart would finally notice me._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **We got to see Lionstar as Lionpaw, and it looks like he's a bit of a troublemaker. And Seapaw and Jaypaw are sisters, but with an overprotective mom and a distant father, what** **does this spell out for Seapaw? Maybe you know….**

 **I suck at foreshadowing. Sorry.** **See you next time! ~ Kyubi**


	3. 2, Vividly Real

Chapter 2

" **Vividly Real."**

10/24/16 - 10/25/16

* * *

 _Seapaw looks around her territory as a full grown cat. She was padding through the forest and stood near an area of pine trees and marshes. She feels fur curled around her and her ears being licked. She looked into the dark blue eyes of a black furred face._

" _Seapaw!"_

" _ **Seapaw!"**_

* * *

The light silver she cat jolts awake and sees Jaypaw prodding her side.

"You need to get up - _fast._ Mooneye is getting angrier by the minute."

Seapaw gets up from her nest and cleans her pelt before stepping out. She closes her eyes to the harsh light, and sees Mooneye with Fallencloud and Brightpaw.

Seapaw approaches Mooneye with a small apprehension of Brightpaw's presence.

"It's about time you made it." Mooneye commented without looking at Seapaw.

"Fallencloud and I were discussing having you and Brightpaw cooperate in hunting."

Seapaw's fur bristles when Mooneye added, "Brightpaw is going on her warrior assessment and it will be good learning experience to show you how to get better with hunting."

Brightpaw puffed her chest with pride, and Seapaw stifled a glare at the bright ginger she cat. When their mentors left them alone, Brightpaw almost left Seapaw behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

Brightpaw snorted. "You need to keep up, I'm not stopping until I find a scent."

Seapaw growls as she struggles to keep up with Brightpaw. Then, suddenly, Brightpaw ran ahead and vanished in the shrubs. Seapaw looks around and tries to find Brightpaw's scent.

 _That stupid, vain she cat shouldn't be allowed to become a warrior!_

The sound of crunching leaves caught Seapaw's attention. A big, chubby squirrel stepped out of ferns and searches the ground, unaware of Seapaw. The light silver she cat crouches down and slowly stalks towards the squirrel, whose back was completely turned from her.

Seapaw then pounced when a gold blur leaped from the ferns and crashed into Seapaw. Pushing Brightpaw away from her, Seapaw quickly grabs the squirrel as it tried to retreat.

Seapaw heard a crack in its neck, making it fall limp.

"You clumsy mouse brain!" Brightpaw spat. "I almost had that squirrel until you got in the way!"

Seapaw places the squirrel down and glares at Brightpaw.

"We caught something, can't you just accept it?"

"It's not your assessment, it's _mine!"_ Brightpaw snatches the squirrel from Seapaw and stalked toward the camp. Seapaw made it back and heard Brightpaw complaining about her to Fallencloud.

Mooneye padded toward her and prepared herself for criticism. Instead, Mooneye sniffed Seapaw's forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Seapaw flicked her ear and said, "Yes. I just caught a squirrel and-."

"I heard." Mooneye said, giving Brightpaw a look of disdain. "Brightpaw has always been a poor sport. I'm proud of you for making your catch."

Seapaw's heart fluttered hearing Mooneye's rare praise. She suddenly saw Gorseheart heading toward the warriors den.

"I'll see you later." She told Mooneye before racing to Gorseheart. The grey tabby tom narrowed his eyes when he saw her in front of him.

"Fallencloud told me that you interfered with Brightpaw's warrior assessment."

Seapaw's fur flared with surprise and anger. "I was told to help her with hunting. I caught prey that would have gotten away."

"Still, I don't want to hear that you're interfering with other cats work."

Gorseheart flicked his tail and went inside the den, leaving Seapaw with feelings of guilt.

* * *

Brightpaw still earned her name, Brightpool. The gold she cat pranced around with pride, but glared at Seapaw with snide triumph.

 _Seriously, get over yourself._

She was chosen to go to the Gathering, for the first time, and followed Mooneye to the tree bridge. Her blind mentor carefully places both paws on the bark and padding towards the island.

Seapaw scans the island and saw many cats of different pelt colors and patterns. She saw Palepaw and Darkheart talking with the other medicine cats.

Hawkstorm moved to the far back as a blue grey ShadowClan tom met her, brushing muzzles. Hawkstorm moved further into the brush, and the ShadowClan tom followed.

 _Weird._ She thought. Seapaw looks at the knot of ShadowClan cats and focuses on one cat in particular: a lean, black tom with dark blue eyes.

Seapaw felt drawn to him, as his appearance was strongly familiar to her.

 _He's the tom from my dream!_

The tom's lip curled into a mischievous grin, and Seapaw's fore legs felt weak and shaky. He glances in her direction and she immediately looks at the floor.

 _Mouse heart! Go over there and talk to him!_

Seapaw swallowed. She stood up and slowly padded towards him, with every step made her heartbeats audible in her ears. The other ShadowClan cats left the black tom alone.

 _Now's your chance - go!_

Before she could make a move, Leafstar of RiverClan made an announcement,

"The Gathering is about to begin!"

The cats started to move to their respective Clans, even Hawkstorm left her friend to meet with Eaglecry.

Seapaw looks around in fear of trying to find ThunderClan when she feels a paw touching her shoulder. She turned her head and was face to face with the ShadowClan tom.

"Are you lost?" He asks. Seapaw suddenly couldn't speak. She nods her head.

"You can sit next to me." He suggested. Seapaw politely sat next to the black tom. Seapaw could barely hear the leaders talk, all her focus was on the tom sitting next to her.

 _My fear scent must be as rank as crowfood._

"...your name?"

Seapaw jolts back to reality hearing the tom's voice.

"Oh. I'm Seapaw, from ThunderClan."

"I'm Crowshadow, from ShadowClan. I'm pleased to meet you."

Seapaw's heart fluttered until she caught herself.

 _Take it easy, Seapaw. Don't take anything too seriously._

Seapaw glances up at Crowshadow.

 _Although, he_ is _cute._

* * *

The Gathering drew to a close. Seapaw watches Crowshadow leave with his Clanmates with a tug in her heart.

"Seapaw?"

The light silver she cat looks at Thornblaze.

"Are you alright? You look distracted."

"I'm fine!"

The ThunderClan deputy stared at her for a few heartbeats and nodded.

"Alright. Mooneye is waiting for you."

Seapaw quickly caught up with Mooneye, but all her thoughts were on Crowshadow. She couldn't wait to tell Jaypaw when she gets back to camp.


	4. 3, Distraction

Chapter 3

" **Distraction."**

10/26/16

* * *

" _Seapaw! You let that vole escape_ from your paws!"

Seapaw winced and looked at Mooneye, blinking apologetically.

"You, Leopardpaw and Jaypaw are the only apprentices in the Clan, you need to shape up and get your head out of the clouds!"

"Yes, Mooneye." Seapaw quickly pads away from her mentor. It was early September and most of her denmates graduated to warriors.

Mousepatch, Skystorm and Honeyfall. And so far, Seapaw hasn't been paying attention to her training. Mostly because she was thinking about Crowshadow.

Seapaw suddenly saw a rabbit running from her. It was practically in front of her before it bolted!

 _Shoot!_

Seapaw gave chase. She followed the rabbit from her territory, and kicked water sprays in her wake. Seapaw caught up with the rabbit and dug her claws in its hindquarters, but slipped.

She watches the rabbit get jumped by a familiar black tom and fall limp.

"Crowshadow!" She gasps. The ShadowClan warrior carried the rabbit and dropped it near her paws. His expression was guarded.

"Seapaw, what are you doing in my territory?"

"Chasing that rabbit!" She exclaimed, pointing to the dead rabbit.

"I didn't know I ran into your territory…"

She looks into Crowshadow's eyes and felt herself get lost in them. Seapaw tore her gaze from him to look at her paws.

"I still can't ignore this. I'll have to take you to Whitestar and she'll discuss what to do with you."

* * *

Seapaw has never felt shame hit her so hard. But being escorted to the ShadowClan camp, and jeered at by the warriors and apprentices alike, she was at her lowest point. She found comfort staring at the dead rabbit that laid near her paws.

"Chin up." Crowshadow told her. Seapaw raises her head and sees a pure white she cat approaching her with a dark brown tom by her side.

"Crowshadow, who is this young she cat?" Her voice didn't withhold scorn, only honest corners and an edge of suspicion.

"Just a ThunderClan apprentice. She was chasing a rabbit into our territory when I caught her."

 _ **Just**_ _an apprentice?_ Seapaw felt her pride stung by Crowshadow's words of indifference.

The dark brown tom curled his lip and glared at Seapaw.

"What makes you think you can trespass our home?"

The other ShadowClan cats yowled in agreement.

" _ThunderClan always thinks they're so great!"_

" _Leave some scars on her pretty little pelt!"_

Seapaw tensed herself, preparing for the first attack. Whitestar looked at her cats with sharp displeasure, and looks at the tom.

"That's really unnecessary, Mudfoot. She couldn't be more than nine moons old."

"Exactly." Mudfoot replied. "She should be old enough to know about the borders."

Whitestar flicked her tail. She looks at Seapaw with a tender face.

"What is your name?"

"S-Seapaw."

Whitestar nods. "Is this your first mistake crossing borders?"

Seapaw took a deep breath and said, "Yes, it is. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Mudfoot's snort made Seapaw flinch.

Whitestar said, "You need to pay attention to your surroundings, young one. In the meantime, I'll send my warriors to escort you back home."

Seapaw looks around and saw nobody willing to step forward to help her, until Crowshadow sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Whitestar nodded. "Be careful on your way."

* * *

Seapaw was acutely aware that Crowshadow was walking beside her. Whether it was because it was cold, she didn't care. She was alone with the tom she met only in her dream.

So she tries to distract herself from him by balancing the rabbit on her back.

"Your hunting techniques were sloppy."

Seapaw looks at Crowshadow and flattened her ears.

"Thanks, but if I wanted your opinion I would ask for it."

"It wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. You kept charging for the rabbit instead of leaping for it when you were close enough behind it. Something your mentor should have pointed out."

"... My mentor is blind."

Crowshadow glances at her to find any source of deception, he found none.

"You must be joking… It's that blue furred tom, isn't it?"

Seapaw nodded.

"And I thought Hollowstar was wise." Crowshadow sneered. Seapaw immediately became defensive over her leader.

"Hollowstar _is_ wise. He knew what he was doing."

Although Seapaw often questioned Hollowstar's decision when she was paired with Mooneye. Was it because he was blind, and Hollowstar wanted to prove a point?

 _Or maybe he doesn't believe in me...?_

Crowshadow examined her carefully before saying, "Tell you what. Come meet me on the island tonight and I'll help you with your hunting. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" She blurted out. Seapaw suddenly became bashful and looks away. When both cats enter the camp, the ThunderClan cats stopped what they were doing and glared at Crowshadow with suspicion, and when they saw Seapaw, they looked more annoyed than relieved.

Save for Jaypaw and Fernfoot, who pushed through the crowd to reach her.

"Seapaw! Oh, my precious little kit!" Fernfoot almost licked Seapaw's ears if the light silver she cat hadn't ducked and run to Jaypaw.

Thornblaze stared evenly at Crowshadow. "Thank you for bringing Sea - our apprentice home."

"It wasn't a problem, it's only fair if ThunderClan returned the favor in the future."

Crowshadow flicked his tail as he exited through the thorn barrier, leaving Thornblaze with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Seapaw waited until she was sure that her denmates have fallen asleep. She quietly padded out the den and looked around the empty camp. Seapaw saw Fernfoot leave her post outside the thorn barrier.

 _Now!_

Seapaw dashed outside and looked back five fox lengths away to see Rockfall stand guard. She looked on and padded through WindClan territory until she smells scent, and hides herself in thick heather bushes.

She sees two dark gold paws, and was reminded that this was Lionpaw, Branchstar's son.

 _Oh, great Firestar, no!_

She held her breath and wished Lionpaw away. In fact, why isn't he in WindClan sleeping?!

Lionpaw began to sniff and moved in toward the heather bushes with his narrowed, dark amber eyes. Seapaw moves herself further away from Lionpaw's prying nose.

She panicked, and closed her eyes and wished she was back in her nest with Jaypaw…

" _Lionpaw!"_

Seapaw opened her eyes and saw a pale brown tabby she cat rushing down the hilltops as she bore her amber gaze on Lionpaw.

"Are you insane?! If Willowtail and Branchstar find out-!"

"You told on me, Deerpaw?!"

"No! But you're gonna get caught if you don't come back!"

Deerpaw dragged Lionpaw back from the heather bush, and Seapaw let out a sigh of relief. She continued her travel and went across the bridge. She instantly spotted Crowshadow staring up at the Leader's Rock.

She stole her courage and called his name as she puts one paw on the island.

* * *

 **I hope you liked Whitestar. She was the opposite of the shady, sneaky stereotypes about ShadowClan cats, just as everyone said. And she already had a deputy before Crowshadow.**

 **I wonder…**

 **Keep up the reviews! ~ Kyubi**


	5. 4, Cold Winds

Chapter 4

 **"Cold Winds."**

10/27/16 - 10/28/16

* * *

 _In the first week since Seapaw_ and Crowshadow met, the light silver she cat's skills grew. She was able to catch almost all of her prey, and she followed Mooneye's instructions better.

After a heavy rainstorm, Seapaw and her sister Jaypaw weren't having any luck finding prey, as it was becoming scarce. Even with Thornblaze and - to Seapaw's annoyance - Brightpool's help, they were still out of luck.

"I can't smell anything." Thornblaze said. "We probably should go back before we get cold."

Seapaw knew that the golden brown tom was referring to her and Jaypaw, and Brightpool objected, "No, we have to keep looking. We can't turn back just because a few apprentices can't handle the cold."

 _She acts as though she was a warrior her whole life._ Seapaw thought with irritation.

"If they get greencough we'll lose two cats." Thornblaze scolds Brightpool. "The apprentices are just as important as the warriors."

Seapaw and Jaypaw gave each other a sneaky look of triumph. Jaypaw suddenly pauses and smells the air.

"I smell crowfood."

She went ahead and leads the small group to a rotting, dead mouse a two fox lengths away from their camp.

"That is just disgusting." Brightpool hissed. "Someone's making off with our prey while we're starving!"

Seapaw suddenly picked up the sound of voices.

" _This'll teach those ThunderClan weasels."_

" _I don't know, Branchstar will have our tails if he finds out."_

Seapaw nudges Thornblaze's shoulder. "WindClan is here. They're not too far."

"How would you know?" Brightpool challenged her. Jaypaw shot the gold she cat a glare. "Because she _listened!"_

Thornblaze stared at Seapaw's pleading eyes, his heart was tugged.

"Show us where, and keep quiet."

Seapaw found it easy to pinpoint the WindClan cats location. They were loud, complaining about the sticks, brambles and roots that they constantly ran into.

She peered into the bracken and saw-

 _Lionpaw!_

The hot blooded WindClan apprentice was with two other apprentices as they circled the pile of prey, birds and mice. Thornblaze followed her gaze as Brightpool and Jaypaw settle beside him.

Thornblaze curled his lip in distaste.

"A bunch of mouse brained… Branchstar needs to have better control over his son."

"Why are we even waiting?" Jaypaw asks, bristling her fur.

"Wait. I'll go first." Thornblaze pushed through the bracken and caught Lionpaw's attention. The other two apprentices were fearful of the ThunderClan deputy, but Lionpaw sneered as he puffed his chest.

 _He's worse than Leopardpaw!_ Seapaw wrinkled her nose. Thornblaze looked at each WindClan apprentice evenly.

"Why are you hunting our prey? Where are your mentors?"

Lionpaw spoke up before his denmates could. "I don't have to answer to you!"

"Actually, you're an apprentice, so you _have_ to tell me."

The other two apprentices were already running away from the territory while Lionpaw remained.

"I'll give you a chance to follow your denmates back to your territory, and you can expect me to report you to Hollowstar."

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws, Seapaw tensed up.

But when Lionpaw lunged at Thornblaze, Jaypaw collided with him.

She tore her claws into Lionpaw's pelt and raked his muzzle. Lionpaw kicked her and charged until Thornblaze managed to pin the younger tom down.

"I suggest you don't move another inch." He growled. Lionpaw growled. Seapaw and Brightpool leave the bracken and saw a yellow tabby she cat rushing toward them.

"Lionpaw!" She snapped at him. "You are lucky that Brackenpaw and Goosepaw told me where you were, Branchstar is on his way to get you."

She dips her head to Thornblaze.

"I'm sorry for Lionpaw, he's nothing but a paw full…"

Thornblaze moved himself from Lionpaw, who spat as his mentor grabs his scruff to hold him back.

"Lionpaw has been stealing our prey, Sunleaf. I'll have to report this to Hollowstar about it for the next Gathering."

"I understand." Sunleaf replied. Seapaw checked Jaypaw's pelt.

"Are you okay?"

Jaypaw nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

* * *

Returning to camp, Palepaw was checking Jaypaw for injuries while Fernfoot hovered around. Darkheart lashed her tail in annoyance.

"Fernfoot, we need Jaypaw relaxed and we can't work if you're getting in the way."

The pale grey she cat reluctantly backed away where Gorseheart was giving her a look of disapproval.

"I told you to stop coddling those kits."

Fernfoot glared at him hotly. "Those kits? They're _your_ kits, but I forgot that the only responsibility you have to them is to provide warriors for the Clan!"

Gorseheart quickly left Fernfoot with fur bristling on his spine. Seapaw watches the two in surprise. She never seen her parents so antagonistic before.

Hollowstar and Thornblaze stood in front of High Rock as Hollowstar called for a meeting. The ThunderClan cats gathered around High Rock as Seapaw found her place next to Mooneye.

"As you've heard, we had a WindClan apprentice steal our prey on our territory. He was also prepared to attack Thornblaze when Jaypaw fought and protected him. So it is only fit for me to give Jaypaw her warrior name."

The blue grey she cat in question gaped in shock and looks to Seapaw for reassurance. Seapaw nodded excitedly.

Palepaw leads Jaypaw to Hollowstar as the black and white tom recites the warrior ceremony.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clanmates, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do." Jaypaw said.

Hollowstar places his nose on Jaypaw's forehead.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Jaystripe. May we welcome your bravery and enthusiasm as a full member of ThunderClan."

Jaystripe licked Hollowstar's shoulder as her Clanmates chanted her name.

" _Jaystripe! Jaystripe! Jaystripe!"_

Seapaw padded to Jaystripe, purring. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I only wish you were with me." Jaystripe told her.

"Seapaw is hardly fit to become a warrior right now."

Seapaw winced as Gorseheart approached Jaystripe with a look of approval, Fernfoot brushed her muzzle with Jaystripe's. Seapaw couldn't help but feel jealous of her parents gushing over Jaystripe until she pushed it away.

 _I'll have plenty of time to prove it. You'll see, Gorseheart. I do have a right to be a warrior._


	6. 5, Refugees

Chapter 5

" **Refugees."**

10/29/16 - 10/31/16

* * *

 _Seapaw swipes her paw in the half moon_ and lands on her paws as Crowshadow watched.

"So your sister is a warrior now?"

Seapaw nodded. "She even beat up a WindClan apprentice who was disrespecting Thornblaze."

"Was his name Lionpaw, by any chance?"

"Yeah… a dark gold tom, do you know him?"

Crowshadow scoffed, curling his tail over his paws. "He barged into our territory, stole our apprentices prey and almost made off with it. I took him down and dragged him back to his father like the kit he was."

Seapaw purred with amusement. She would've loved to have seen that.

"You know, Seapaw, I've enjoyed talking with you. You're a beautiful, smart she cat, and I bet your parents are proud of you."

Seapaw felt her flattery fade away at the mention of her parents. "I'd like to think so…"

Crowshadow was suddenly sitting next to her with his pelt mixing her own, and his tail stroking her flank.

"Fernfoot could be too much. When I was a kit, she refused to let me leave the nursery, even when Jaystripe was out playing with the others."

"What about your father?"

Seapaw grimaced when she envisions the grey tabby tom.

"I never see Gorseheart as much… Even when I find chances to be with him, he would rebuff me and make excuses."

Seapaw bowed her head. "I think he never wanted kits… and that he and Fernfoot were just a fling."

She felt Crowshadow's paw placed over her own. She looks into his dark blue eyes.

"They're fools for not appreciating you."

Seapaw pressed her head on his chest and remained silent, hearing her own heart beating against her chest.

* * *

The next morning, Seapaw yawned as she followed Mooneye as Reedfeather led the patrol of Swiftclaw and Gorseheart and her apprentice, Volepaw. Snowspirit moved into the nursery expecting kits with Sparrowflight, as well as Icefoot, Bluewing, and Amberflower, who recently gave birth to a son three days ago.

Volepaw fell in behind and stops near Seapaw and whispered, "Have you talked to Jaystripe?"

Seapaw shook her head. Jaystripe was sleeping the last time Seapaw saw her.

Volepaw looked momentarily disappointed, but he straightened up.

"Reedfeather said my warrior assessment might be coming up soon. Would you be sure to tell her that?"

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

Volepaw flattened his ears as his eyes became wide. Reedfeather's voice cut him off.

"Stop right there, rogues!"

Seapaw and Volepaw move to Reedfeather's side, excited to see rogues that they were warned about. The first cat was an white she cat with orange splotches who looked ready to fight.

The others were a black she cat, a black tom with white stripes on his muzzle and pelt in a pattern similar to badgers. A white she cat was huddled closely to a bright ginger tom with ice blue eyes, and a pale grey she cat was trembling with fear.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Reedfeather demanded the splotched she cat.

"Please, just hear us out." Said the black she cat.

"No excuses, you need to leave before we chase you out." Swiftclaw told her.

"Wait!" Volepaw suddenly stood in front of the aggressive Reedfeather. "They have a kit with them, don't attack them!"

Seapaw finally notices that the white she cat had a small brown kit near her paws. Gorseheart went toward the white she cat to check on the kit. His head jerked back.

"This kit' running a fever!"

Reedfeather blinked in shock as she looked at the orange and white she cat. "How could you let your kit get sick?"

"He's not mine!" She hissed, almost offended. The white she cat stepped forward and places the kit near Reedfeather.

"We'll explain everything after you take us to your boss - this kit isn't going to get better."

Reedfeather gave the kit a sympathetic look and looked at the group of rogues.

"Follow us, and don't cause trouble."

* * *

Every ThunderClan cat was unnerved by the rogues being in the heart of camp, and Seapaw couldn't blame them. The only cats who were compassionate about the rogues' plight were Thornblaze and Amberflower.

In fact, Amberflower volunteered to nurse the kit's health, despite Beetleclaw's objections. Hollowstar now scans the six rogues slowly with Thornblaze by his side.

"Reedfeather told me all she knows," he began. "I trust all my warriors, but I would like to hear your side. What are your names?"

The white and orange she cat from before stepped forward.

"I'm Pounce. These are my friends, Night," she nodded to the black she cat.

"Stripe." The badger striped tom bows his head.

"Snow and Hue." The white she cat and bright ginger tom dipped their heads.

"And Birdie." The pale grey she cat nodded.

Hollowstar then says, "I would like for you to tell me what brought you to us."

Pounce explained that the kit was the son of their leader. Their leader often overlooked the kit, so it becomes sick and hardly ever eats, and their leader uses it as an excuse to allow the kit to die.

Out of outrage and disgust with their leader' cruelty, Pounce and the others decided to leave with his son to find a cat willing to heal, and after talking around, they learned about the Clans and their medicine cats.

Hollowstar frowned and lashed his tail. "That is horribly wretched and cold hearted to let a kit die."

Snow nodded. "We know. That's why we came here, we wanted to get away from him."

"And yet you supported him and his cruelty." Leopardpaw snorted. Pounce glared at him.

"Like you wouldn't do the same for your leader, runt?"

Leopardpaw narrowed his eyes and growled. Seapaw notices that Pounce's long legs only outsized Leopardpaw by two inches. She bites her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Based on your story, we will care for the kit, but what will you do now?"

The six cats looked at each other with uncertainty. Hollowstar approaches them with expectation.

"How would you like to become warriors for ThunderClan?"

" _What?!"_ Leopardpaw snapped. All the cats protested quietly to each other as the six rogues stare at Hollowstar.

"I don't know," Hue murmured. "Why do you want us?"

"Yeah. We'd hardly be any use to you. You already have plenty of cats." Stripe put in.

"Living in a Clan is different from being in a group of rogues. We hunt, fight and defend each other in the name of honor for the warrior code. We live, love and give thanks to StarClan for the good and bad things that come from being in a Clan."

Hue, Night, Snow, Stripe and Birdie looked interested with Hollowstar's invitation, but they looked to Pounce for reassurance. The orange splotched she cat flicked her ear.

"Okay. We'll join ThunderClan."

* * *

The six rogues earned their apprentice names before the evening; Pounce became Poucepaw, Night became Blackpaw, Hue became Blazepaw, Stripe became Badgerpaw, Snow became Snowpaw and Birdie was Birdpaw.

Blazepaw was Rockfall's apprentice, Blackpaw was paired with Gorseheart, Badgerpaw was paired with Nightheart, Snowpaw was paired with Silverlight, Birdpaw was paired with Eaglecry and Pouncepaw was given to Thornblaze.

Seapaw went out that night and sat in silence with Crowshadow. She breathes in his pine scented pelt and smiles at the presence of her mate.

* * *

 **I did it! I got a chapter out on Halloween!**

 **I've got little to say except have a happy Halloween! Stay safe, stick together in groups, and don't eat your candy until you get home and your parents check your candy first.**

 **Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good fright! ~ Kyubi**


	7. 6, Cold Winds

Chapter 6

" **Cold Winds."**

11/1/16 - 11/2/16

* * *

 _August passed, and_ in early September, Seapaw's Clan went through changes.

Leopardpaw became Leopardstrike two days ago.

Bluewing gave birth to a tom named Rainkit, and Snowspirit gave birth the day after, and had a she kit named Duckkit, and Flamekit became boisterous and demanding of his two new denmates. Not only that, Hawkstorm moved into the nursery with Bloomwhisker.

The warriors worked to expand the nursery to accommodate the increase number in queens.

The rogue kit under Amberflower's care was beginning to feel better. Volepaw's final assignment was being held today, and Mooneye said she might be made a warrior in a few days.

Other than training, Seapaw and Crowshadow grew closer. She even hunted for prey for the both of them to eat.

Although, Seapaw was beginning to feel strange this passing moon. She always felt tired and couldn't keep down her food. She always felt like her paws were dragged, like she was held back by stones.

Seapaw's hunting took a turn for the worst, as her body felt heavy and her paws stomped on the ground, alerting her prey.

 _Honestly, I hope whatever this is passes._

* * *

Seapaw was grooming outside the apprentice den when she was approached by Darkheart.

"Seapaw, have you seen Palepaw?"

"No."

Darkheart quickly left and asks Hollowstar the same question after he was done talking to Thornblaze.

"I haven't seen her. Shouldn't she have come back?"

"I don't know! It's just Lungwort near WindClan territory, she should've come back."

Darkheart shook her head worriedly. "This is my fault, she's still so inexperienced-!"

"Palepaw is a capable medicine cat," Hollowstar assured her. "I'll send some warriors for her return."

"I'll do it." Thornblaze told Hollowstar. The golden tabby tom looked over the group of curious cats.

"Eaglecry, Jaystripe, Mooneye and Leopardstrike! Come with me."

Mooneye called out for Seapaw and she followed the patrol outside.

* * *

Seapaw's ears twitched when she heard a yowl. Upon reaching the border between ThunderClan and WindClan, the patrol found Palepaw, with her back turned to them, bending over a dark brown tabby she cat.

Palepaw looked over her shoulder and said, "Stay right there!"

"Where have you been?" Eaglecry demanded.

The dark brown tabby shrieked and Palepaw immediately turned her attention to her, and the cats heard a tiny cry. Palepaw removed herself to reveal a small, brown kit curled near the she cat's stomach.

"Congratulations, it's a tom." Palepaw told the she cat. Thornblaze carefully approaches Palepaw and the exhausted she cat.

"Is she okay?" He asks Palepaw. The pale brown she cat nodded.

"Nina is fine, but I can't leave her out in the moorlands. I need one of you to support her, she's still weak."

Eaglecry and Jaystripe went on either side of Nina to help her on her paws. Palepaw grabs the newborn kit in her jaws. The patrol went back home, but two golden ears were last seen before disappearing from the hilltops.

* * *

The queens were quick to welcome Nina and her son into the nursery. Palepaw was immediately scolded and praised by the worried Darkheart after hearing Thornblaze's report.

When the sun began to set, Seapaw yawned as Palepaw approached her.

"Seapaw? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

Seapaw and Palepaw haven't been exactly friends, more like acquaintances. So it was very awkward to talk to Palepaw.

"D-Do you mind if I feel your stomach?"

Seapaw stares at her quizzically, then she laid on her side. Palepaw pressed her paw on her stomach, and moved it on different spots of her belly.

"Have you been feeling sick, fatigue?"

"Yes, yes. What is this all about?"

Palepaw and Seapaw heard a yowl as cats poured in from the thorn barrier and caught the ThunderClan cats off guard.

 _WindClan!_

Palepaw was frozen with fear as Seapaw looked at her. "Go on! I'll lead you to Darkheart!"

Even so, Seapaw couldn't keep her eyes off the battle. Beetleclaw had a huge grey tom by the throat and rolled in the ground with him in a flurry of fur. Leopardstrike and Swiftclaw were guarding the nursery and fighting them off, and a sleek white she cat managed to get in, and Nightheart charged after her.

Seapaw escorted Palepaw inside when she felt a paw strike her head and knock her down. She saw Lionpaw launch himself on Palepaw until Darkheart grabbed his scruff and threw him outside.

Seapaw gets up to see blood sprayed from Darkheart's throat and the medicine cat fall limp. Lionpaw was glowering in disturbing satisfaction until Sunleaf stared at him in shock.

"You killed their medicine cat!"

Lionpaw glared at her defiantly. "She was weak, so what?"

Seapaw snarled and launched herself on Lionpaw. She feels Lionpaw's claws scrape her stomach and neck. She raked her claws over his eye and bit his front paw. Seapaw jumps off him and rakes his face once more.

"Get out of here!" She spat. Lionpaw quickly turned and fled. Sunleaf gave Darkheart a mournful glance before leaving the camp too. Seapaw heard a shriek and saw Nightheart laying limp in front of the nursery, and Hollowstar pinning Branchstar down by his claws.

"How dare you attack my Clan?!"

"You trespassed on our territory one too many times! Lionpaw told me so!"

Hollowstar scoffed. "You'd believe the word of a foolish apprentice instead of your own conscious? You make me sick!"

Hollowstar grabbed Branchstar by his scruff and tossed the WindClan leader like prey, and saw him and the rest of his Clan run off. ThunderClan fell silent to let reality cave in.

Icefoot gazed at Nightheart in sorrow. She nuzzles his cheek and whispered, "You brave fool… I'll see you again one day."

Hollowstar scanned the clearing and focuses on Darkheart's body.

"No… Seapaw, what happened?"

Seapaw envisions Lionpaw's bloody paws and face, and the dark victory in his eyes.

"Lionpaw killed her…"

Hollowstar's eyes widened with shock, then disgust. "That cat is a bad seed."

Palepaw whimpered as she lowered her head. "What will I do? Darkheart…"

Hollowstar gazed at Palepaw with sympathy. "I'm sorry this happened. We'll find a way to help continue with your training, I promise."

"But you're not medicine cats!" Palepaw cried. She bowed her head. "I-I need a moment."

She quickly retreated inside the den. Thornblaze stepped in beside Hollowstar.

"Poor thing… Darkheart shouldn't have died."

"StarClan needed her more than us." Replied the ThunderClan leader. Seapaw went inside the den and saw Palepaw with her paw over a crumpled Lungwort. She looked like a zombie, mindlessly pawing her herbs, and her amber eyes were hollow with any emotions.

"All I had to do was get Lungwort and get out." She murmured. "I shouldn't have stopped and helped Nina…"

"If you hadn't then Nina could've been in serious trouble. Plus, WindClan might not have been merciful toward her and her kit."

Palepaw stops touching the Lungwort and looks at Seapaw, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you, Seapaw."

* * *

 _Seapaw found herself in darkness. She heard only the cries of the kits from far away._

 _She ran toward the cries into the dark, but they kept getting farther than before._

" _Where are you? Tell me where you are!"_

 _The kittens' cries kept getting further and further away from Seapaw no matter how fast she ran._

 _ **Seapaw.**_

 _The light silver she cat stopped in her tracks and looked around for the source of the voice._

 _ **Seapaw!**_

" _ **Seapaw!"**_

* * *

Seapaw suddenly woke up and saw Palepaw nudging her shoulder with her paw.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed at the medicine cat. "Do you know how dark it is outside?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something privately."

Seapaw got up from her nest and followed Palepaw into her den in thevery late night. The light brown tabby she cat was very concerned.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Everything you said about being sick, tired and bloated is true, right?"

"Yes." Seapaw didn't like that look in Palepaw's eyes, it was like she was trying to convince herself.

Palepaw lowered her head. "Oh StarClan, no… You're two moons younger than me, this shouldn't…"

She straightens herself and looked Seapaw in her mint green eyes.

"One more thing. Have you ever...you know, been with a tom recently? I won't tell anyone, I'll just be between us."

Seapaw's mind flashed to Crowshadow.

"Yes."

Palepaw flattened her ears and sighed. "I was afraid of that… Seapaw, you're expecting kits."

The ground under Seapaw fell apart as her fur turned cold.

"No… Aren't you making a mistake?"

Palepaw snorted. "Darkheart and I examined five queens and I helped one give birth. I know what I said, you're pregnant, Seapaw."

Seapaw suddenly felt herself shaking, and her eyes began to water up.

"How long?"

"Before the end of this moon, or early into the next moon."

Seapaw wanted to cry.

Kits.

She was expected kits, and she was only a kit herself.

 _What would would Hollowstar think of me? My Clanmates, Jaystripe, Fernfoot and Gorseheart…_

Seapaw shudders at the thought of her already estranged father finding out the truth. Palepaw presses her flank against Seapaw.

"It's okay… I'll tell Mooneye that you can't train tomorrow so you can think it over."

Seapaw finally cries on Palepaw's shoulder and voiced her fears. The apprentices soon fell asleep with heavy thoughts on their minds.

* * *

 **Poor little Seapaw. Poor Palepaw.**

 **Lionpaw's more screwed up than we originally thought, isn't he?**

 ***Kyubi nonchalantly pushes out a cart of Lionpaw voodoo dolls***

 **Just so you know, I'm already doing my own countdown to Pokemon Sun and Moon. And when they get here, you might not hear from me until the New Year's, lol.**

 **Have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	8. 7, Reality Sets In

Chapter 7

" **Reality Sets In."**

11/2/16 - 11/3/16

* * *

 _Pregnant, me… How could I be so stupid?_

Seapaw was curled up in the spare nest in the medicine cat den. Palepaw managed to convince Mooneye that she wasn't feeling well to train, but Seapaw knew he wouldn't give up so easily next time.

Seapaw still couldn't believe she was expecting kits. Even glancing at the nursery made her uncomfortable. She was also beginning to draw attention to herself, Fernfoot and Jaystripe tried to get answers out of Palepaw to see what was wrong.

Even Gorseheart began to demand why Seapaw suddenly stopped coming out.

 _I probably made him look bad. He couldn't be more right._

And what about Crowshadow? He doesn't know that she's going to have his kits. It should probably make her happy, but it just doesn't feel _real._

"Seapaw."

The light silver she cat looks up and sees Palepaw in the entrance way.

"You have to leave the den. I'm sorry but Mooneye is becoming relentless and-."

"I get it." Seapaw said glumly. She gets up and leaves the medicine cat den to find Duckkit, Flamekit, Rainkit and Rodney were playing moss ball.

"Stop hogging the ball, Flamekit!" Duckkit swiped the moss ball from the bigger dark ginger kit. Nina's son, Rodney, tried to move in until Flamekit blocked him.

"No! Rogues can't play with us!"

"That's not fair!" Rodney hissed, bushing his already bushy tail.

"Flamekit, don't be ridiculous." Rainkit said, taking the moss ball from Flamekit.

"I'm just speaking the truth, right dad?"

Beetleclaw was silent, but he gave Rodney a snide look of contempt before passing by. Amberflower, however, wasn't tolerating it.

"Flamekit, you have no right to judge someone for their background."

"But-!"

"No butts. I'll decide on a punishment for you when I get back." She said. Amberflower was leaving to find and give the rogue kit back to his family.

Pouncepaw even tried to talk her out of it. "You don't get it, that kit' father doesn't care about him, plus he might kill you!"

Amberflower flicked her ear. "He might not care, but his mother must be worried sick."

"His mother died."

"... Well, there must be someone who cares about him like you do."

With that, Amberflower left. The kits played, except for Rodney, who stayed far away from them. A lanky, white tom kit pranced outside and scratches his ear.

Stoatkit was born the morning after his father, Nightheart, was killed in battle. Icefoot said that they decided on Stoat for their kit, tom or she cat, and he was every bit of a jokester as his late father.

"What's up?" He asks Rodney. Rodney glances at him with suspicion. Stoatkit tilts his head.

"What's the matter? Did I steal your tongue?"

"... Hi."

"I'm Stoatkit, the cutest kit in the nursery."

Rodney snorted. "Who told you that?"

Stoatkit puffed out his chest. "My mom!"

"She lied to you. She said _I_ was the cutest."

Stoatkit's blue eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped.

"Mom!" The white tom ran into the nursery. Rodney shook his head and padded away. He was only five fox lengths away when Stoatkit burst out the nursery and jumped Rodney.

"You lied to me! You must be punished!" Stoatkit yowled. The two toms wrested in the ground, Seapaw couldn't help but feel amusement watching those two.

 _Maybe kits aren't so bad._

"Seapaw!" Mooneye approaches her with a twitching tail.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Maybe we should warm up with some fighting practices."

* * *

Seapaw followed Mooneye into the clearing. The trip from camp to there was exhausting, her belly was hurting and dragging her a little.

Mooneye suddenly turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"What made you think you could hide your pregnancy from me?"

Seapaw felt the cold creep in her skin and stared at Mooneye, wide eyed.

"Wha-?"

"Don't lie. If you're not expecting then dodge this."

Mooneye suddenly struck Seapaw's muzzle with his paw. She rolled away from Mooneye's stomping paws, but was pinned down. Seapaw felt like a turtle turned on its back, even when she fought.

"How did you even know?" Seapaw demanded.

"My sister had three litters, all of them died. I know when a she cat is expecting. Who is the father?"

"Get off me!"

Mooneye thrusts his muzzle into hers. "Not until you tell me who it is!"

"He's not from ThunderClan!"

Mooneye became infuriated. _"What's his name?!"_

Seapaw frantically tries to get Mooneye off her. She feels her tears sting her eyes.

"Seapaw, please. Whoever got you here, he needs to be punished."

"For what?!" Seapaw spat. "For loving me when _nobody_ ever did?!"

Mooneye gets off of her and forces Seapaw up. "That's not true. Jaystripe cares about you more than anything."

"My parents-!"

"Forget them!" Mooneye hissed. "They've had issues long before you or Jaystripe were born! They never should have been mates in the first place - as for your father, let him suffer in the Dark Forest! It's his fault for not giving you attention, maybe that tom would never have taken advantage of you!"

Seapaw breathed for air. Her lip quivered.

"It's Crowshadow, from ShadowClan."

Mooneye's blind gaze became hardened, and he scraped his claws on the grass. "That cunniving fox heart! I'll skin him alive and feed him to the foxes and badgers!"

"He doesn't know about the kits, does he?"

"No."

"You'll tell him, tonight."

Seapaw looks at her mentor. "What are you planning…?"

"Crowshadow's death vigil." He said sarcastically. "You're going to tell him about the kits, then after that, you'll have to tell Hollowstar."

Seapaw whimpered. Mooneye nuzzles her forehead. "You have to be strong. Everyone can have their opinions, but your kits need a strong, wise mother to help them."

* * *

That night, Seapaw went to the island. She knew Mooneye was watching from the bushes near her. Seapaw spots a black, lean shape appear on the island bridge.

"Seapaw. I haven't seen you in ages."

Seapaw stared at Crowshadow and noticed how cold his voice was. For the first time, she saw his rigid, superior arrogant stance as he stared down at her.

He wasn't the dashing tom she knew, not anymore, so this made her next move easier.

"Crowshadow. Our medicine cat told me some news."

"And?"

"... I'm expecting kits."

Crowshadow looked indifferent, then his eyes narrowed into slits as the fur along his spine rose.

"You're lying."

"Darkheart said so." Seapaw didn't want to share the death of their experienced medicine cat. "She said I'll have them near the end of this moon."

Crowshadow unsheathed his claws and raked Seapaw's muzzle with one swing. The ShadowClan warrior forced Seapaw's muzzle in the dirt.

"Who do you think you are, tramp?! You're nothing but a fool if you tell them about me, you're nothing but a traitor to your Clan!"

"So are you!" She hissed. Crowshadow lashed his claws on her flank. Mooneye suddenly burst from the bushes and barreled over Crowshadow. Crowshadow was lashing his claws, but Mooneye had him pinned down firmly, one paw on Crowshadow's muzzle and the other on his flank.

Seapaw was amazed by Mooneye's strength.

"I've never seen a tom scared of kits," Mooneye sneered. "It's very pathetic."

"Get off me you old rat!"

"Of course, but first." Mooneye swung his claws and ran a long, thin scar on Crowshadow's shoulder and neck before letting him go. Crowshadow glared at Mooneye with pure hatred.

"You can try again. But I can't promise you that you'll make it to your Clan...alive."

Crowshadow continued to glare at him defiantly, and he quickly took off the island and disappeared into the night.

Mooneye chuckled. "That was fun." He looked at Seapaw with a grim face.

"Now here comes the hard part."

Seapaw was reintroduced with shame and discomfort.

"I'm scared…"

"It's okay. I'll be with you when you talk to Hollowstar."

* * *

Crowshadow was fuming when he cut through ThunderClan territory.

 _Why did she get pregnant?! It was supposed to be for fun - nothing more!_

Crowshadow spotted a squirrel wondering onto his territory. He grinned, and killed the squirrel. He smells ThunderClan scent still fresh.

Crowshadow made sure that the forest scent traced into his territory before he went into camp.

Crowshadow! Where have you been?" Mudfoot demanded. Crowshadow looked at him and said, "ThunderClan is trespassing."

* * *

 ***Kyubi opens a box full of Crowshadow voodoo dolls***

 **Have fun. ~ Kyubi**


	9. 8, Her Shame, Her Strength

Chapter 8

" **Her Shame, Her Strength."**

11/4/16

* * *

 _After telling Hollowstar she was expecting_ kits with Crowshadow, he at first expressed anger, then he became sympathetic to her heartbroken expression.

He advised her to retire in the nursery before he announced to the Clan about her condition.

Seapaw could feel the tension and anger from the inside. Everyone was still shaken by the discovery of Amberflower's dead body near the lake, but Seapaw's pregnancy was the fuel to the fire.

She was glad to choose a nest in the far back from the entrance. Even when the other queens' mates came to visit, they would give Seapaw a look of disgust and condescending.

"Ignore those fools." Hawkstorm told her. "You made a mistake and you learned from it, don't let mouse brains get to you."

Seapaw appreciated Hawkstorm's advice. Still, she couldn't help but feel like Hawkstorm knew more than she lets on.

* * *

"What a tramp! I can't believe she let that ShadowClan cat father her kits!"

Jaystripe felt a small fire in her heart hearing Brightpool behind her, talking to Fallencloud, Skystorm and Honeyfall.

"It's completely disgraceful." Fallencloud agreed. "She should have been exiled from the Clan."

Jaystripe heard Brightpool muttering to Skystorm, and she whirled around and glared at the bright colored she cat.

"What did you say?!"

Brightpool raised her head, strongly defiant. "I was mentioning that Seapaw's kits should be killed, or at least die from birth."

"Shove that opinion down your throat!" Jaystripe spat. "How _dare_ you wish a horrible fate of unborn, innocent kits?! Need I remind you that Seapaw's kits are my nieces or nephews?"

"Jaystripe, those kits are going to be half-ShadowClan." Skystorm said. "Their mother is hardly innocent, she met a cat from another Clan willingly."

Jaystripe lashed her tail.

"That cat was a full grown warrior - Seapaw's still an apprentice! It's unfair that Seapaw is hated while _Crowshadow_ is getting away with it!"

She looked to Fallencloud for support, but the dusty brown she cat was equally unsympathetic.

"Seapaw is almost a warrior, she knew it was wrong but still kept meeting him. I won't be surprised when something tragic happens to her or the kits."

Brightpool and Skystorm gave Jaystripe a triumphant look, but the blue grey she cat wasn't having it.

"You're actually wishing horrible things on an _apprentice._ You three are truly pathetic and cold hearted."

Jaystripe stalked past the three she cats. "You three can finish the patrol!"

* * *

Seapaw found it hard to watch all five kits inside the nursery. The queens left to stretch their legs and left her to watch their young.

" _It'll be good practice for you."_ Icefoot had told her.

"Hey!" She turned her head and saw Flamekit boring his amber gaze onto her.

"Aren't you a 'paw? I heard my father call you that."

"... Yes."

Flamekit gave Rodney a triumphant glare. "See? I told you!"

"No, you didn't." Rainkit retorted. "Bluewing told us that."

"Are you expecting kits, too?" Duckkit asks Seapaw.

The light silver she cat nodded, and Duckkit looked confused. "But… Our mothers are warriors, why are you expecting too?"

Seapaw lays her head on the nest. "I made a terrible mistake, with a tom who never cared about me."

Every time Seapaw envisions Crowshadow, it made bile rise up in her throat. He was nothing but an arrogant coward to her now.

"I don't understand…" Rodney whispered. Stoatkit nudged his shoulder.

"The tom was a jerk, what's not to understand?"

Seapaw saw a shadow loom in the nursery, Gorseheart stalked toward her with icy green eyes.

"How dare you embarrass me? You have no idea how much trouble you've caused me!"

Seapaw suddenly became infuriated and stood up from her nest.

" _You're_ embarrassed?! I'm the one getting spat on everyday, you don't have the right to say that - especially when you've wanted nothing to do with me since I was born!"

"Are you seriously blaming me for your stupidity?"

"I wouldn't have looked at Crowshadow if you weren't such a lousy tom!" She hissed. "Maybe that's why I was drawn to him, he's just like _you!"_

Gorseheart slams his paw on her muzzle and pinned her down. Flamekit bites Gorseheart's paw to make him recoil, Flamekit glared at Seapaw's father.

"You can't attack a queen! What's wrong with you?!"

Gorseheart snorted and stalked out of the nursery. A few heartbeats later, Fernfoot came in with sturdy twigs and fresh feathers.

Fernfoot narrowed her eyes at Seapaw, and pointedly turned her back to tend to the nests.

"Really…?" Seapaw muttered. Fernfoot stopped with five nests and left Seapaw's nest as she approached the entrance.

"What about my nest?" Seapaw cried. Fernfoot glared at her.

"Do it yourself! You betrayed us, so you clean out your nest!"

Seapaw felt her heart break and said, "I'm your daughter, and I'm having your grandkits…"

"I didn't give birth to a tramp! And as far as I'm concerned, those _creatures_ are nothing to me!"

With a lash of her tail, Fernfoot left.

"Sheesh, who was that?" Stoatkit whispered.

"My mother."

Duckkit snorted. "My mother is way nicer than _her."_

* * *

In the evening, Hollowstar met with a very angry Jaystripe who abandoned her patrol.

"I couldn't sit by and let them insult Seapaw! They're treating her like she's the spawn of Tigerstar!" She had said.

"Your a warrior, Jaystripe. You still have duties as a warrior, and you can't let mouse brains get under your fur."

"But almost nobody is standing up for her!" Jaystripe exclaimed. "Our parents refuse to say her name, cats like Beetleclaw look down on her - I can't let her suffer on her own!"

"Seapaw has to learn how to stand up for herself, and Fernfoot has never allowed it to happen until now. She's not as defenseless as you think."

Despite what he said, Hollowstar was still wary that cats would try to harm Seapaw when her guard is down. Even with Palepaw and Jaystripe and the queens on Seapaw's corner, cats were still a danger to her.

 _Perhaps I could tell Thornblaze to guard Seapaw until the kits are born._

Speaking of which, Thornblaze came through the thorn barrier with Whitestar and Mudfoot.

"Hollowstar, Whitestar wants to speak with you." He told the black and white tom.

* * *

"Flamekit! Get back to your nest!" Seapaw moved the dark ginger tom back and saw Whitestar and Hollowstar.

"But I wanna see the fight!" Flamekit cried.

"There is no fight." Seapaw told him. Silently adding, _"Hopefully."_

Hollowstar gave Whitestar a wary look before dipping his head. "Greetings, what brings you here?"

"I received word from my warriors that a ThunderClan cat was hunting on ShadowClan land."

"Who said that?"

Mudfoot narrowed his eyes. "That's not important."

"What I was told is that one of your apprentices has been stealing prey from us, and we want her brought to us to be punished." Whitestar said.

"Who? As you can see we have many apprentices here."

Whitestar hardened her gaze. "Seapaw."

Seapaw felt her fur rise with fury and defense.

 _No doubt Crowshadow said that to discredit me if I ever mention our kits._

Hollowstar stared at Whitestar evenly. "Seapaw has been sick for a while now, she hardly steps paw out of the camp. Whoever is saying she has been stealing is a complete lie."

The ThunderClan cats yowled in agreement. Seapaw did feel supported, though. She suspects that they're only doing this to show their strength and loyalty to Hollowstar, not her.

Whitestar looked unusually angry at the response.

"I'll give you until tomorrow morning to surrender Seapaw to us. If you don't, then it's a fight you'll get."

Flamekit suddenly jumped on Seapaw's back to look over her head. "I heard fight! Let me see!"

Seapaw knocked him off her back while Rainkit shushed Flamekit. Whitestar and Mudfoot leave the camp, and everyone erupted in protest toward Hollowstar.

" _You see how much trouble she's caused?!"_

" _I say we just throw her to ShadowClan right now!"_

" _Get rid of her already!"_

" _Kill her and her kits!"_

Seapaw looks at the crowd and saw Gorseheart and Fernfoot as one of the cats voting for her to leave, another stab of betrayal. Flamekit suddenly pushed to the front and stood in front of Seapaw.

Whether he wanted to protect her, or see a fight break out, Seapaw made him go back inside.

" _ **Silence!"**_ Thornblaze scanned the cats with furious eyes.

"You are saying these wretched things about an apprentice! _An apprentice!_ Who is barely ten moons old and suffering from a broken heart! I've never seen such bitter, cowardly behavior over a tiny mistake!"

Everyone fell silent and backed away from Thornblaze. Seapaw stared in awe of the powerful golden brown tabby. Hollowstar gave him a nod of approval.

"We should be directing our anger to ShadowClan, and their warrior Crowshadow, who tricked Seapaw. I want everyone to be prepared for the battle in the coming morning. ThunderClan will _not_ be pushed around."

* * *

Seapaw and the queens slept. Seapaw was suddenly woken by a huge paw nudging her flank.

"Seapaw, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw Thornblaze standing over her.

"Y-Yeah… I think." She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Thank you for…"

"There's no need." Thornblaze insisted. "Nobody deserves that much spite, especially not an apprentice."

Seapaw heard a noise. She saw Stoatkit with his head hanging out from the nest and snoring, his hind legs twitching.

"You should leave before you wake them up."

Thornblaze held his gaze on her, and nodded. He turned around and stopped near the entrance.

"Seapaw, I-." He caught himself and shook his head. "Never mind."

Thornblaze's tail disappeared from the entrance. Seapaw rests her head on the rim of the nest and goes back to sleep.


	10. 9, Thunder and Shadow

Chapter 9

" **Thunder and Shadow."**

11/4/16 - 11/5/16

* * *

 _Seapaw woke up at dawn and_ couldn't get back to sleep. The discomfort in her slightly swollen belly hasn't made it better. Seapaw watches the sun creep in the nursery and she heard warriors discuss the battle against ShadowClan.

Most of them were saying that it was a waste of time and should just give up Seapaw.

Bluewing was even leaving for the battle. Seapaw suddenly realized that the remaining queens were preparing for anyone that comes to camp if left unguarded.

And Seapaw couldn't help but feel that this was her fault.

* * *

Mooneye stretches his legs when he smells a familiar scent.

"I'm surprised Hollowstar allowed you to go."

"He knows which cat to trust, Fernfoot."

The pale grey she cat huffed and groomed her fur. Mooneye and Fernfoot saw Jaystripe standing near the nursery.

"What in StarClan's name is she doing?"

"Hollowstar gave her permission to guard the nursery."

Fernfoot whipped around to glare at him. "Surely not because of that tramp."

"That _tramp_ is your youngest daughter, and _my_ niece." Mooneye hissed. Fernfoot attempted to leave, but Mooneye suddenly got in front of her.

"Mom and Dad never understood why you're so materialistic, and I didn't know either until now. You lost three litters before you tricked Gorseheart into having kits with you, and now you're throwing away one kit for a mistake that could have been prevented if you hadn't forced their father into being with them."

Fernfoot curled her lip. "You don't get to tell me what to do! Our parents favored _you_ \- you blind rat! Everything was handed to you while I fought for it, so you don't get to lecture me about anything! Seapaw chose a ShadowClan scum over us, so she's dead to me!"

Mooneye gave a dry laugh. "At least she didn't use catmint to have kits with him." Fernfoot glared harder at the hidden jibe as Mooneye stalked away from her.

* * *

The tremors in Seapaw's stomach made the light silver she cat get up from her nest.

"I feel so sick…"

"That's just indigestion, Seapaw. Go see Palepaw after they leave." Snowspirit told her. Seapaw looks and sees her Clanmates exit the thorn barrier, she felt another tremor in her stomach.

Was her kits coming? Or were they trying to tell her something?

* * *

Hollowstar leads his warriors to the border between his and Whitestar's territory, dark clouds began to cover the sky. He sees Whitestar and her warriors, stalking around, lashing their tail, and jeering at the ThunderClan cats.

Hollowstar notices one ShadowClan warrior in the crowd: Crowshadow was smug when he scanned every cat with his blue eyes. He could feel Thornblaze stiffen next to him, and a soft growl escape from his mouth until Hollowstar shushed him.

Whitestar looked at his cats and became angry.

"You chose not to bring Seapaw?"

"She's innocent. And by the time this battle is over, you will learn not to believe _some_ of your warrior's words."

Hollowstar narrowed his eyes on Crowshadow, who actually looked nervous under his glare.

Whitestar growled and looked at her cats.

"ShadowClan! _Attack!"_

The ShadowClan cats surged toward them as Hollowstar gave a yowl. The ThunderClan cats charged and clashed with their enemy as lightning appeared in the dark grey sky.

* * *

Seapaw's eyes widen when she heard thunder.

"What's that?" Duckkit whimpered to Snowspirit.

"It's thunder. It comes during a heavy rainstorm."

"It sounds like Flamekit's snores!" Stoatkit put in, earning a glare from the dark ginger tom himself.

Seapaw suddenly felt something overcome her. It was a bad, churning feeling that stayed with her long after her Clanmates left.

Guilt.

If she hadn't gotten pregnant, her Clanmates wouldn't have to fight to defend their honor. She would have been a warrior by now. Her kits wouldn't have to suffer from the stigma because she had been so foolish. But now, Seapaw was going to make it right.

"I have to go…"

Bloomwhisker looked at Seapaw with shock.

"But your kits could come any minute! Seapaw-."

"No, no, I have to go!" Seapaw ran out of the nursery despite the queens calling her back. She tore through the thorn barrier and followed the scent to the stream and found her Clanmates battling the ShadowClan cats.

Seapaw saw Gorseheart struggling with a large grey tom. She charged and jumped on the ShadowClan cat's back to viciously bite his ears. The tom threw her off, and Seapaw lashed her claws on his eyes and sent him running.

Gorseheart stared at her with unreadable emotions.

"I don't care. Just keep fighting." She told him. Seapaw looks around and sees Jaystripe with a skinny yellow she cat. Seapaw hadn't realized that Jaystripe followed her. She raced toward Jaystripe and stopped beside her.

"Need some help?"

Jaystripe gave Seapaw with a look of annoyance. "You should be in the nursery!"

"So should Bluewing!" Seapaw retorted nodding at the blue grey she cat. Bluewing was fighting tactically against her opponents with ease.

The skinny she cat leaped toward Seapaw, and the light silver she cat fell back and kicked her hind legs into the she cat's stomach. Jaystripe came in and bites her scruff and clawed her flank.

The skinny she cat shrieked, Jaystripe lets go and watches the she cat vanish into her territory.

" _You!"_

Seapaw's fur stood up and turned around to see Crowshadow charge for her. She reared on her back legs as Crowshadow knocked her over. She bites his throat and threw him off of her.

"You stupid she cat!" He spat.

"What's wrong, Crow _paw?_ " Seapaw taunted. "Afraid of losing to a she cat? Or, are you afraid of losing to the mother of your kits?"

Crowshadow shrieked and lunged at her. Seapaw dodged to the left, and she pinned him down and lashed at his belly, watching the blood spray from her attacks.

Seapaw jumped back before Crowshadow could bite her throat. She flicked her tail in satisfaction when Crowshadow had trouble standing.

"Seapaw!"

She saw Thornblaze stare at her in surprise. Crowshadow took her distraction and pinned her down, exposing her stomach. Crowshadow dug his claws into her belly, deep, and kept lashing until Seapaw's cries dulled out.

Thornblaze snarled and pushed Crowshadow into the ground, but the black tom was smug. "That should take care of the problem."

Thornblaze glared at Crowshadow. "You _piece of fox dung!"_

The ThunderClan deputy charged and clawed Crowshadow relentlessly. Jaystripe came by and saw Seapaw bleeding, her flank was suddenly trembling.

"Seapaw?!"

* * *

Hollowstar was two fox lengths away from Jaystripe when he heard her. He tore his gaze from Whitestar and found her bending over an unconscious Seapaw and his furious deputy.

"Thornblaze, stop!"

Hollowstar raced towards Thornblaze and pulled the golden brown tabby off of Crowshadow.

"You were about to kill him!"

"He deserves it!" Thornblaze snarled. "He attacked the mother of his kits!"

Whitestar heard Thornblaze and whispered, "What?" The battle began to die down when both sides noticed their leaders distraction.

Seapaw suddenly felt herself in tremendous pain. "Everything hurts…"

Jaystripe's eyes widened with panic as Bluewing approached Seapaw.

"What's happening?"

Bluewing narrowed her eyes. "She's having her kits, now!"

" _Now?!"_ Jaystripe echoed. Bluewing gave Jaystripe an annoyed look.

"Yes! I didn't stutter!"

Whitestar looked at Crowshadow, and notices his cold glare hungrily watching Seapaw. Hollowstar looked to Thornblaze. "Get Palepaw!"

Thornblaze nodded and raced to camp.

"Seapaw, I'm going to need you to stay focused." Bluewing whispered.

"I you need to you hold on until Palepaw arrives."

"Hollowstar, what's going on here?" Whitestar demanded.

"Ask Crowshadow, he impregnated my apprentice and attacked her savagely to kill the kits."

Whitestar looked at Crowshadow with horror.

"You… You knew about this didn't you? Is that why you blamed Seapaw?!"

Thornblaze returned with Palepaw as cats started to gather a ring around her and Seapaw. Palepaw presses her paw on Seapaw's flank,

"They're certainly coming fast. Seapaw, I need you to breath…"

"Whitestar, why'd the battle stop?" A ShadowClan warrior asks. The pure white she cat glared in Crowshadow's direction, who doesn't look the least bit intimidated.

"We've been lied to." Whitestar growled. "Crowshadow was trying to cover his own tracks when he fathered Seapaw's kits."

The ShadowClan cats yowled in outrage and disgust toward Crowshadow, but he kept his eyes on Seapaw.

Palepaw brought out two small kits. "Two toms, they're dead."

Seapaw screeched as another kit came out, Palepaw frowned. "Another dead tom. This should be the last one."

Whitestar flattened her ears. "I'm such a fool…"

Hollowstar overheard her and gave her a compassionate nudge on the shoulder.

"You believed in what your warrior has to say, you just listened to a bad one."

Everyone fell silent when Seapaw stopped screaming. A tiny cry made Crowshadow's skin crawl with dread. Palepaw places a tiny black and grey kit near Seapaw.

"It's a she kit."

Crowshadow got up and stalked toward Seapaw until Mudfoot grabbed his scruff and threw him aside. Whitestar gave Crowshadow a cold, furious gaze.

"You have brought shame on my Clan. I refuse to be manipulated by conniving and self centered cat. Mudfoot and Willowleaf will escort you back to camp until I know how to deal with you."

Seapaw was relieved to see Crowshadow taken away. She bends down and licked the she kit.

"Your name will be, Nightkit."

* * *

Nighttime came, and Crowshadow was allowed to go inside Whitestar's den. He brought up a rabbit and sat it down near Whitestar's paws, with Mudfoot watching.

"A token for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness." Whitestar scoffed. "You seduced a young apprentice and abandoned her - pregnant, and you lied to me so you could punish that apprentice. What were you going to do when we brought her here? Kill her and your kits to keep your dirty little secret?"

 _How perceptive, Whitestar._ Crowshadow merely dips his head.

"You won't fool me anymore. Tomorrow morning I will exile you from ShadowClan, and I will tell Hollowstar to keep an eye out for you in case you decide to go after Seapaw and Nightkit. You will be nothing more than a monster next to Tigerstar and Brokenstar, but even that would be disrespectful to those toms."

"You're dismissed."

Crowshadow left the den with a smirk on his muzzle. Whitestar and Mudfoot took a bite out of the rabbit.

"It must take a real coward to go after an apprentice." Whitestar said.

"It wasn't your fault, he tricked us-." Mudfoot suddenly gasped. He fell on the ground and thrashed wildly as foam poured out his mouth and instantly fell limp.

Whitestar looked horrified as she looked down at the rabbit, and saw red stains on the fur it was bitten. She lost the feeling in her legs and suffered a painful, excruciating fate that Mudfoot had.

Her last thought was the substance that killed them: _Deathberries._

* * *

Seapaw went into her nest, with her tail curled around Nightkit. She wondered what would Nightkit be like.

Would she become boisterous and quick tempered? Quiet and observant? Would her eyes be mint green like hers?

 _Or dark blue like her father?_

Seapaw swallowed her fear. It wouldn't matter if Nightkit would look like Crowshadow, she was hers and hers alone. Seapaw only hopes that Nightkit would understand the circumstances surrounding her birth.

* * *

" _Seapaw, Seapaw."_

The light silver she cat opened her eyes and saw Duckkit poking her paw on her nose.

"What is it?"

"Nightkit's cold."

Seapaw raised her head. "What do you mean?" She looked to find Nightkit safely curled near her belly and her tail on her body.

"She's cold," Duckkit repeated. "And she won't move or make any noises."

A feeling of dread washed over Seapaw.

"Duckkit, wake up your mother and tell her." She tried to keep her voice calm, but panic overtook her. Duckkit woke up Snowspirit and the rest of the queens stirred as the white furred queen brought in Palepaw.

"What's going on-?!" Flamekit's question was ignored as all the kits were ushered outside. Palepaw presses her nose on Nightkit and looks for a heartbeat.

 _Please, please, please StarClan. Don't punish her for my mistake!_

Seapaw begged desperately to StarClan. Palepaw flattened her ears and gave Seapaw a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry… Nightkit has left for StarClan."

* * *

 **Put your weapons down! This story was a tragedy for a reason, in more ways than one. Just remember, I've got six thousand stunt doubles ready to take the hit. ~ Kyubi**


	11. 10, Drowning In Grief

Chapter 10

" **Drowning In Grief."**

11/5/16

* * *

 _Gorseheart ruffled his fur in the_ chilling cold. Everyone was tense, silent and he knew why. Nightkit passed away a two days ago in her sleep. Seapaw had refused to leave the nursery and rarely eats, and most of the queens are worried for her.

"Poor thing." Blackpaw whispered to Pouncepaw. "She's already suffered, why did StarClan take away her only kit?"

"You're not actually sympathizing with her, are you?" Brightpool scoffed.

"You can't actually be serious about scorning a grieving mother." Pouncepaw said, annoyed.

Gorseheart padded away from the feuding she cats, and against his judgment enters the nursery. Seapaw was a small, silver bundle with a flank rising and falling.

"Get up, Seapaw." He ordered. Seapaw didn't move.

"Hey!" Gorseheart turned to see Flamekit glaring at him. "You're that flea bag that hurt Seapaw!"

Before Gorseheart could say anything, the five kits immediately scampered toward Seapaw's nest and blocked him from his estranged daughter.

"I want to speak with Seapaw."

"Tough nuggets!" Stoatkit snorted. "You'd think we let you get near her after what you did?"

Gorseheart pushes the kits away and grabs Seapaw by her scruff and pulls her out of the nursery.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Gorseheart drags Seapaw into the forest and drops her down. The light silver she cat glared at him with resentment.

"Go on then! Kill me!"

" _Kill you?"_ Gorseheart repeated incredulously.

"You never wanted me anyway, so just kill me! At least I'll be with Nightkit again!"

Gorseheart swiped his paw across her muzzle, sheathed paws. Seapaw looks at him in astonishment.

"Why are you even talking to me?!" She demanded. "I thought I shamed you and made you look bad! A no good tramp is what they call me, so just kill me!"

" _That's not why I brought you here!"_

Gorseheart can see guarded hatred in Seapaw's eyes and flattened his ears.

"I made a mistake since the day you and Jaystripe were born, Fernfoot-."

"No. Fernfoot cared about us! She had to raise us on her own while you ignored us - ignored me!"

"But Fernfoot isn't here now, is she?" Gorseheart sneered at the thought of that she cat.

"I scorned that sorry excuse for a she cat because she lured me into a patch of catnip, and the next thing I knew she told me she was expecting kits - our kits, without my consent."

Gorseheart lashed his tail. "I was furious with her. Every time I see her it infuriated me, and seeing you is just like looking into the reflection of Fernfoot. I already liked her, but she forced the relationship too quickly for us to become mates properly."

"Why did you take it out on me?" Seapaw demanded. "That was Fernfoot's fault, you had no idea how it felt to have the one important tom in my life reject you every time you wanted to get close!"

"I know, I know!" Gorseheart said, exasperated. "I realized that after you lost Nightkit. You would never have become a mother so early, and Crowshadow wouldn't have won you over if I'd just paid more attention to you."

"I'm sorry, Seapaw." Gorseheart whispered, padding closer to her. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but at least try to forgive yourself by becoming a warrior and defend our Clan, and maybe find a mate who will love you and help you raise kits together."

"Suppose I don't deserve that?! I let my daughter die-!"

"Crowshadow killed your kits, not you!" Gorseheart insisted.

"Think about Nightkit. How would your daughter would feel if she saw you in StarClan before truly living your life? Whatever choice you make don't give up so easily!"

Seapaw feels her eyes burn with tears. Gorseheart licked her forehead and nuzzles her head. "I'm sorry."

She smiles softly. Seapaw finally got her wish.

* * *

Seapaw and Gorseheart returned to camp to find Palepaw crying. Swiftclaw, Leopardstrike and Frogpelt were carrying Hawkstorm outside of the thorn barrier. Eaglecry looked distraught as Birdpaw tried to comfort her.

Seapaw quickly approached Palepaw.

"What's wrong?"

"Hawkstorm… She lost so much blood, I couldn't save her."

Seapaw went inside the nursery and sees a bright ginger kit, crying in Hawkstorm's empty nest. He had a white chest and paws.

Seapaw was also surprised to see that none of the queens were quick to try and nurse him.

"What's wrong? You wouldn't let him die, would you?"

Icefoot lowered her gaze, Bluewing said, "Hawkstorm said something when she died. She said that her mate was a ShadowClan cat. She kept saying _'Why did you choose ShadowClan over me'_ , and closed her eyes."

Seapaw looked around, dazed and confused. "But you're not actually considering on letting him die!"

"No, but the Clan...our mates will." Snowspirit said. Seapaw was shocked. Snowspirit and Sparrowflight, the two most supportive, equal minded cats were rejecting on taking in this kit.

 _This kit is half-ShadowClan and half-ThunderClan, just like Nightkit._

Seapaw narrowed her eyes with determination. "I'll feed him, then."

Snowspirit blinked at her. "Seapaw, you don't-."

"Yes I do. I still have plenty of milk to spare for Hawkstorm's son."

Snowspirit could see how her mind was set. "I'll tell Hollowstar then."

Seapaw carries the tom from Hawkstorm's nest and into her own. She pushes the ginger tom toward her belly as Palepaw came in with herbs.

"Snowspirit told me what you're doing, here's some borage leaves to bring out your milk."

Seapaw chews on the borage leaves, and Palepaw asks the queens, "What's his name?"

"Hawkstorm never had the chance to say." Icefoot said. Seapaw swallowed her herbs and looked at the ginger tom kit. "I'll call him, Foxkit."

* * *

Meanwhile, the ShadowClan cats were in an uproar. Both Whitestar and her deputy were found dead by poisoning. They were panicking when Specklefoot, their medicine cat, called a meeting.

"I have received a sign from StarClan on our new leader." He said.

The cats eagerly listen for the answer.

"They have announced that Crowshadow will be leader of ShadowClan."

The black tom strides toward them with an arrogant gleam.

"Please tell me you're mistaken, he tried to kill an apprentice and her kits - fathered by him!" A warrior cried out.

"I found a crow's body outside my den. StarClan has spoken, Crowshadow will be leader."

Crowshadow scans the cats, who were apprehensive and fearful of the lean, black tom.

"You all know the warrior code. The Clan leader's word is law, so I expect you to give me your unwavering loyalty from now on."

* * *

 **What a ride. I'm pretty sure the next chapter, or the chapter after that, will be the last one for this prequel.**

 **I hope you guys liked Gorseheart's change of character, whether it felt like it was long gone, or maybe he needed a wake up call to reconcile with Seapaw.**

 **Either way, I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	12. 11, A New Perspective

Chapter 11

" **A New Perspective."**

11/6/16

* * *

 _Seapaw grasps her paw firmly around_ Foxkit's stomach and continued to lick his forehead.

"Seapaw, let _go!"_ He cried. Seapaw promptly loses her grip on Foxkit and nudged him to the other seven kits, with a young Sweetkit as the newest addition to the nursery.

In the middle of New Leaf, March, plenty of changes have come over ThunderClan. The six rogues have become warriors, Pounceclaw, Blazefrost, Birdwish, Blackcloud, Snowflower and Badgerleap. And Volepaw became Volefang.

Nina the loner left ThunderClan and Rodney, hoping he would have a chance at a better life. Hollowstar then renamed Rodney, Squirrelkit, on behalf of his bushy tail.

Frogpelt and Silverlight retired to the elder's den afterwards, and the six kits' parents were killed in battle. WindClan and ThunderClan got into another dispute over territory, and ThunderClan ended up with eleven cats dead.

It took moons for the kits to grieve for their parents, and Jaystripe told her privately that WindClan was acting on what Lionfur told them. Seapaw became disgusted at the mention of Lionfur.

"First he kills our medicine cat and now he orphans seven of our kits. Why does it feel like he's not satisfied with peace?"

"Who knows? Each of the Clans knows that he's a jerk, even his own Clanmates know it, Branchstar just doesn't seem to care."

Not only that, but before the start of the new year, Seapaw heard from Palewhisker that Crowshadow was at the Gathering, and became leader of ShadowClan.

Nobody knows what happened to Whitestar or Mudfoot, and the ShadowClan cats won't tell them. The very mention of Crowstar should make her crazy and furious.

But it doesn't.

Seapaw learned to forgive Crowstar for his arrogance and cruelty, and for killing their kits, but she wasn't going to forget how it hurt to lose them and Nightkit. What's more, Jaystripe told her that she and Volefang were planning on having kits.

She sensed that Seapaw would be jealous that she would have kits of her own while all of Seapaw's kits are dead, but she supported Jaystripe.

Seapaw balanced tending to the kits and her apprentice training with Mooneye. Most of her Clanmates forgave her and grew to respect Seapaw for her strength, and by this moon they've forgiven her completely, except for Fernfoot.

Seapaw's mother was still ignoring her and coddled Jaystripe whenever Seapaw was nearby. Gorseheart was still distant, but he often talks to Seapaw to check on her training.

While Fernfoot was no longer close to her, Seapaw gained the father she always wanted. When the day wore on to the evening, Hollowstar made an announcement.

The battle against WindClan took his second life, and left him with one life. The black and white tom was showing his age through his shaking legs and greying muzzle.

"I know these past moons have been troubling, but we have proven ourselves that we are a strong and diligent Clan. Especially for a cat who deserves this honor more than anyone. Seapaw."

The light silver she cat stares at him with shock as Hollowstar told her,

"You have suffered the most out of all the cats here, and you have proven yourself the heart of a warrior, so it's only fair that you receive your warrior name."

The seven kits looked at Seapaw with excitement as Jaystripe nudged her toward the High Rock. Seapaw looks through the crowd and sees Fernfoot giving her a hollow stare and Gorseheart, his eyes filled with warmth that she longed to see.

She focuses her attention on Hollowstar.

"I, Hollowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in return."

"Mooneye, has she earned the right to become a warrior?"

"Sure she has, and I'd like to be rid of her already." He replied.

Seapaw could see warmth in his blind eyes as well, and she looked to Hollowstar.

"Seapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

Hollowstar presses his nose on Seapaw's head.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Seapaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Seabreeze. StarClan honors your spirit and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

" _Seabreeze! Seabreeze! Seabreeze!"_

Seapaw - no, Seabreeze licked Hollowstar's shoulder and approached Jaystripe.

Her sister brushed muzzles with Seabreeze. "Finally a warrior! I missed fighting beside you."

"What about last year?"

"That didn't count as far as I'm concerned." Jaystripe snorted. Hollowstar called Seabreeze's name.

"As tradition states, you must keep a night vigil and not speak or move."

Jaystripe nudged Seabreeze's shoulder. "Good luck, better hope it doesn't freeze."

Jaystripe padded to Volefang, and, unfortunately for Seabreeze, Brightpool took her place.

"Congratulations. It's about time you caught up."

"... Sure." Seabreeze still hasn't forgotten how Brightpool treated her.

"I've noticed that Jaystripe chose a mate, what about you?" Brightpool asks.

"I'm fine without one."

Brightpool chuckled. "Of course you are. After all, every tom here knows you had kits early and lost them, who'd find that attractive."

Brightpool flicked her tail and padded away, Seabreeze glared in her direction.

While it was true that the toms steered clear of her out of awkwardness and respect to what she lost, it didn't help to hear it from a stuck up cat like Brightpool.

* * *

Seabreeze sat alone and stared at the half moon. She felt tiny paws nudge her flank.

"Go back, Foxkit, I'm not supposed to talk."

The paws tugged her fur, and she looked down to see a small black kitten with grey patches was looking up at her with dark green eyes, who looked as old as the seven kits.

Seabreeze gaped in shock. "N-Nightkit?!"

" _I finally got to see you, Mom!"_ Nightkit said happily. Seabreeze wrapped her paw around Nightkit and realized that she couldn't lick her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone into battle while I was expecting you!"

" _It's okay, mommy. The star cats told me that it was my time, and I know that daddy was a bad cat."_

Seabreeze looked at Nightkit.

"Who told you-?"

" _The star cats."_ Nightkit replied. _"I know he was mean, and you wouldn't be happy unless you became a warrior of respect, instead of a warrior who had a half-Clan kit."_

Seabreeze growled. How could StarClan be so cold to an innocent kit?

"That isn't true. Everyone would've accepted you eventually."

" _But cats like Brightpool and Fernfoot wouldn't. In fact, a scraggly medicine cat told me that I would've already died early anyway. During my first solo hunt, Fernfoot would have lured me near the lake to fish, and she ended up drowning me, she would've been exiled and you were left with a broken heart."_

Seabreeze knew her mother was bitter, but she never imagined that she would kill her own granddaughter...or would have.

" _I came because I wanted to let you know that what Brightpool said was wrong. Everyone's forgiven your mistake, and there_ is _a tom who is interested in you."_

Seabreeze's ears burned with embarrassment. "Who?"

Nightkit twitched her whiskers. _"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."_

"Even so, why hasn't he come forward?"

" _He knows how much you've suffered from Crowstar. He's just waiting for the right time when you're feeling better, but he's also scared of making the wrong move, he's had his eye on you since your apprenticeship, you know."_

Nightkit nuzzled Seabreeze's paw. _"I look forward to see you again, mommy."_

Nightkit's body vanished, and Seabreeze was left on her own. She thought about what Nightkit told her as the sun rose up.

* * *

Seabreeze kept her eyes on the golden furred loner in her fight with Flamepaw. For someone who was reluctant to fight, Seabreeze was impressed with her cleverness in using his size against him.

The fight ended as quickly as it began when Thornstar broke them apart.

 _Hollowstar made the right choice with him._ She thought.

Thornstar gave the loner a name, Stealthpaw. Thornstar scanned the crowd and stared at her, his eyes giving her a look of warmth, and something more.

"Seabreeze. You are a strong warrior, in more ways than one. Mooneye has certainly taught you how to be strict and caring, and I trust you to pass everything you know to Stealthpaw."

 _My first apprentice._

Stealthpaw approached her and touched noses with Seabreeze. Seabreeze can see strong fear and uncertainty in Stealthpaw's scent and eyes.

 _Don't worry, little one. I was in your paws once, and I'll see to it that you become a warrior we will be proud of._

* * *

 ***Kyubi rubs her eyes***

 **I have only two words for daylight savings.**

 **It. Sucks!**

 **I was never good with daylight savings time, especially when it involved school. But anyway… This is it! I hope you enjoyed this prequel, and I hope to go back to** _ **The Unwanted**_ **as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you have a good day. ~ Kyubi**


End file.
